


The Spider's web

by Hunter_of_the_Heart



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, But not normal knitting, Exophilia, Knitting, M/M, Robot Sex, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, and he knitts his web which is cum, cause he has two dicks and they're, it's a knotting joke, like the needles he knits with, you get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_of_the_Heart/pseuds/Hunter_of_the_Heart
Summary: A hunter must pay what is owed.
Relationships: Guardian/The Spider (Destiny)
Kudos: 28





	The Spider's web

"You don't have to do this, you know that, don't you?" Spoke the Spider in his gruff voice. 

"Listen to him" came another voice from the exo's head.

"The offer stands to settle your debt putting your more... _proficient_ skills to work. Not that I doubt your efficiency for these more sultry tasks" 

The hunter didn't stop grinding however, staring down the eliksni with his dim white optics.

"Very well then" the Spider gripped his waist so he didn't try to back down, or fall down on his back. The hunter moved faster as his ghost told him not to do...something, he wasn't really paying attention to that. The Spider laughed and eyed the guardian as he played with a sparkles ghost.

"What does it tell you, I wonder. Warnings on deaf ears? I could silence it for you. No more interruptions, free to do whatever you desire" as he spoke one of his hands wandered down from the waist and took a hold of the hunter's rear, squishing the synthetic cheek through his pants. A two pointed form started growing in the filthy sheet that covered the Spider's lap, pushing back against the exo's crotch. The guardian slowed for a moment, shivering as he tried to keep moving. The syndicate leader squinted at him and snapped his digits.

"Assist our friend with his apparel"

Both of Spider's compatriots climbed up the wires that held his throne of scrap above the ground. They held on with one hand and stripped the guardian from both sides with their other three. Except for his cloak, Cayde's cloak, all his armor was quickly on the ground and left he was bare chested, his black chrome plating shining in the room's white light. Once they reached his pants, Spider waved them away and undid them himself, revealing the exo's member, the same material as the rest of his soft muscles and with a dim white light that matched his eyes in the slit. It was twitching and covered in his own fluids. He tisked as he inspected the exo.

"And here I thought we were sharing" Spider took his members, still covered, and gripped them with the exo's, rubbing them all together, the sheet dampening slightly where the tips were. The guardian leaned back as the eliksni held him, getting closer and closer to a shared climax. The Spider quickly stopped however, lifting the guardian by the joints of his thighs and turning him sixty nine degrees nearly three times.

"The transaction should be equal, don't you think?" Spider then removed the hunter's pants, his hand nearly meeting the exo's length, he began stroking his member at a torturous pace. The exo attempted to lift the sheet that covered the alien organs but stopped suddenly as a digit was pushed into his rear entry.

"Ah ah ah, I did not get to see" 

The guardian acknowledged, simply slid his hands underneath, and started to stroke the twin shafts. Spider didn't hasten, pleasuring slowly and kindly allowing his hunter to catch him up so they were on even ground.

"We wouldn't want you to tire before you can meet our terms" 

"Enjoy it while you can"

"I see. I'll search through my things and find something to make that deathtrap of a mouth actually useful to me"

The exo acted indignant, but they both knew this, truly, was an equal transaction, and he was enjoying himself just as much.

They went on like this for a while, the hunter being the most effective or the two. The Spider didn't wish to spend to much their time simply handling eachother, and as he started twitching, he let go of the hunter who, did not want to stop himself.

He grabbed his arms and pulled them, separating his palms from his own needy flesh.

"I know my treasures are so very desirable and you're eager to see them, but I haven't had a chance to wrap them with my favourite guardian. Surely you can wait a little longer"

The hunter let Spider guide his body so he was sitting on his lap again, facing away from him this time. The exo felt as the fabric that separated them was slowly removed, letting the Spider's members spring from it and hit his underside. He turned his head down, but before he could see them his cloak was tugged with force, pressing his back at against the Spider.

"What did we say?"

"...You didn't get to see"

"Very good, and if I can't have something in my shore?"

The exo did not respond.

"I see. Perhaps I haven't sat you through my law thoroughly enough"

The Spider held the exo's waist with his lower hands, gripped one of his horns with his right top hand and continued to pull on his cloak with the left.

"I want you to help me in, _without_ looking "

The exo lowered his hands and pushed the rods together, positioning the tips against his rear. He could feel the soft spines of Spider's members in his hands, and then pressing against him. 

Exos are manufactured with many of the human body's natural flaws, to avoid dissociative exomind rejection. And whilst their cavity does have a primary purpose, the creators were kind enough to make them more...flexible.

The Spider pushed the hunter down onto himself, not having the kindness to go slowly. With the benefits of his synthetic body, the exo was able to follow Spider's lengths to their base. He brought him back up and down repeatedly, the exo panting loudly, needless but enjoyable for the Spider to hear. 

"I didn't say you couldn't enjoy yourself, dear guardian"

The hunter had been so distracted by the way he was being used that he'd forgotten to take care of himself. He reached down to handle himself, meeting the same pace at which the Spider entered and left him. 

Spider groaned each time he exited the guardian, extremely pleased with himself.

He inspected Cayde's cloak, now the hunter's, and tried to provoke him. 

"A filthy old rag you have here, and such a shame when you would look so perfect with a spider on your back, so all your little friends would know. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

The hunter had had enough. He wasn't going to sit there and take any more of the Spider's-

That's when he came back down, and remembered the other thing he was very happy to take. So he kept his metal mouth shut, and rode the Spider for as long as he could. He finished quickly, letting loose several ropes of thick liquid from his glowing slit, onto his armor and the cold metal floor of Spider's home.

"A pity, but I'm afraid you'll have to stay until you've met the end of our deal"

The Spider hastened, ready to mark the hunter as his own, not that anyone except for the two of them would care, but that was all he needed or wanted.

He finally slowed, bringing the guardian down to meet his lap as he slid inside entirely. His organs twitched inside him as he began knitting. The wonders of exo science however, could not account for that, and the alien material began leaking the alien material. The Spider took both his horns and pulled him close, speaking into his auditory sensors. 

"You will receive that cloak I spoke of on your way out. I expect you to wear it, and I do so look forward to our next meeting, to discuss your debt to me more in depth"

The exo tried to stand. As he pulled away, the eliksni's members left him, both of them slick with the Spider's web.


End file.
